


The stuff of dreams

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian being cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freddie being happy, Frian, Happy Freddie, Happy fans, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian, WHEN I HAVE BAD MOMENTS I WRITE MPREG OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Based on a prompt in bohemian rhapsody slash blog in tumblr, credit to the anon!"Frian mpreg. Freddie is so happy that Bri is having his child. Bringing attention to Bri's bump during shows all the time."Freddie is happy. Brian is pregnant.





	The stuff of dreams

Freddie was just so happy, and he couldn't contain himself. They had said that they wouldn't say anything until the third month of pregnancy, and Brian was pushing for four, in case something went wrong. Lots of pregnancies fell through in the first trimester, and Brian was a higher risk person because he was so thin - it was more complicated to carry to term, or so they were told. They were not supposed to get their hopes up, just in case.

Brian was very adamant about it. He feared that this would come undone for anything. There were a lot of pregnancies that... were lost in the first couple of months, and Brian knew that he had a lot of risk of that. It wasn't just the fact that he was so skinny, it was also the fact that he was and had been a vegetarian, it was also the fact that he'd been dreadfully sick and in hospital for months only a couple of years before. He wanted to be happy, yes, but most of all he was wary, cautious. This could all fall apart very easily and the higher their hopes were the harder the fall was going to be.

Freddie complied with the guitarist's wishes, but he somehow knew that he would be all right, that they would have their baby. No tragedies were in their future, he could tell, only happiness and family and so very much love. This child was going to be the most spoilt baby on Earth, Freddie was going to make sure of it. And the most loved one too.

Freddie had wanted a family for many years, had wanted some kids of his own, someone with whom share all his music, all his experiences, someone he could for and help through life. Someone to look at with wonder, and who would look back at him with love. Unconditional love, that of the best kind. This baby hadn't exactly been planned, but in retrospect, it had perfect timing. Freddie had been thinking about resting and settling down for a while, about some way, some excuse to pamper Brian in a long, intense way.... This was perfect.

Of course, Freddie knew that it was going to be challeging. He was going to cut down on the partying, there would be no more drugs (Brian had been crystal clear about this) and the nights were going to be long and hard, not being able to enjoy the nightlife and instead having to wake up every ten minutes to tend to the baby. It was going to be hard on them, Freddie knew, but he was sure that a look at their child would solve all his issues with waking up.

And he wasn't worried about the whole raising up a child aspect. He was quite sure that Brian was going to be a dedicated, careful but very involved parent, was sure that he would help their child grow up strong, bright, and well-spoken. And Freddie would make sure that their kid would explore everything he or she was, that he would accept and enjoy it, and that they wouldn't let anyone - anyone at all stop them from being whatever they wanted, in any way they pleased. They had the money and the mindset to do this. It was going to be so good.

Freddie daydreamed about what their baby would look like. Would he have curly hair like Brian or straight and strong like him? Would they inherit his glorious pipes or speak with a soft and gentle voice like Brian? This child was going to be intelligent, there was no doubt about it. Intelligent, talented and incredibly beautiful - especially, in Freddie's eyes, if the baby took after Brian.

He'd always been a very handsome man, with a special kind of light, a beauty that went much beyond the typical standards. Brian had the most beautiful smile in the world, thought expressive eyes, a neck to die for (a neck that Freddie loved to do all sorts of lovey-dovey things to) and legs for days. He was such an incredible man, both inside and out. Freddie made sure he banished those insecurities that so often plagued him, and loved to be extremely affectionate with him when they alone (and often when they weren't too, making Brian blush in the cutest way).

Brian had always been very good looking, but pregnancy made him even hoandsomer. He smiled more, hummed more and Freddie felt that his lover was a beacon of light in the world, just with his face and his pointy fangs. What a treasure, and Freddie got to enjoy him every day. And now he was going to have a child with this person. He coldn't think of a more perfect fahter for his baby.

It was the last concert of the tour, and Freddie gave it his all. He was absolutely full of energy, of joy and he felt that the crowd was even prettier and happier than usual. It had been a long tour and he was happy to get a breather, but this one last day he needed to share his absolute, overwhelming joy with everyone, with each and every of Queen's fans. His voice was even bigger than usual, he couldn't and wouldn't keep still, and his smiles were enormous. The audience felt that no clap in the world could be enough to express what an incredible experience this had been.

"As you know, my darlings, this has been our last show in a while. We all need rest, and we want you to miss us, of course."

There were so laughs and some cheering from the public. But Freddie wasn't done talking and everyone waited for the rest with expectation.

"But there's another reason, something that has made me the happiest man on Earth!"

He looked at Brian and went to him, grinning so much. Brian smiled back, but had no idea of what was going on. He put a hand on Brian's already growing stomach, on the beautiful bump the both of them had created.

"Bri, honey, can I show them?"

"For you, Fred."

There was a kiss and suddenly Freddie raised Brian's flowy blouse the show the rest of the world the main source of his incredible happiness.

"Ladies gentlemen, Brian May, possibly the most beautiful, intelligent and loving human on Earth, is having my baby!!!!"

There was an enormous cheer from the audience, even some tears of joy. People were already in a state of peak excitement, and this happy news only made them more happy and emotional.

Brian blushed as Freddie kissed him, one hand firmly planted on his lover's distended belly.

The stuff of dreams. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day yesterday and I will tomorrow, so I thought, hey, why not publish everything??
> 
> Comments mean the world!


End file.
